Als der König der Antarktis sein Herz verschenkte
by whathobertie
Summary: House recycelt sein Herz. Basiert auf meiner Geschichte "Als der König von Atlantis sein Herz verschenkte". House/Stacy, Romanze, keine Spoiler, Prompt: Blow.


**TITEL: **Als der König der Antarktis sein Herz verschenkte**  
GENRE:** Romanze**  
CHARAKTERE:** House, Stacy**  
PAIRING:** House/Stacy**  
RATING:** PG**  
SPOILER:** keine**  
WÖRTER:** 950**  
ZUSAMMENFASSUNG:** House recycelt sein Herz.**  
ANMERKUNG:** 100 Situations Challenge, Prompt #039: Blow. Geschrieben für eine Spontan-Challenge mit den Vorgaben: anrührende, unkitschige Liebesgeschichte in exakt 947 Wörtern mit Einbindung der Antarktis. Basiert auf meiner Geschichte _"Als der König von Atlantis sein Herz verschenkte"_.

* * *

Der Stein fällt ihr aus der erschlafften Hand und kommt unsanft auf dem Boden auf, bevor er ein Stück unter den Tisch rollt. Doch weder der Verlust des winzigen Gewichtes, noch das leise Geräusch können Stacy aus dem Schlaf zurück unter die Wartenden in Princeton holen.

Wartende, wie die Frau an der Bushaltestelle drei Blocks weiter, die mit der Hand den Pfefferspray in ihrer Tasche fest umklammert, weil ihr die Dunkelheit Angst macht. Wie das Kind unter der Bettdecke in einem wohlbehüteten Elternhaus, das hofft, die streitenden Stimmen sind verstummt, wenn es die Hände wieder von den Ohren nimmt. Wie die Frau, die gleich neben der Bar wohnt, in der sie ihren betrunkenen Ehemann vermutet, und die doch nicht einfach hinunter geht und ihn zur Rede stellt. Sie wird weiter warten.

Stacy hat inzwischen aufgegeben.

Ihn ihrem Traum behandelt sie ein weißbekittelter Arzt mit dem polierten Lächeln eines Fernsehstars. Gegen Herzschmerz oder Sodbrennen, sie kann es nicht so richtig einordnen. In ihren Träumen verschwimmen solche Dinge.

Würde sie jetzt aufwachen und sich an das Wirrwarr ihrer schlaftrunkenen Gedanken erinnern, so würde sie Greg die Schuld daran geben, dass es Beaus wie dieser strahlende Weißkittel überhaupt in ihre Träume schaffen. Es hat nichts mit ihm direkt zu tun, aber sehr wohl mit den Soaps, um die sie meistens nicht herumkommt, wenn sie ein wenig Zeit am Abend mit ihm verbringen will.

_"Lass mich doch"_, murrt er so oft, wenn sie es wagt Einspruch einzulegen.

Doch meistens lässt sie ihn einfach sein, wer er ist. Sie mag, wer er ist.

Nur heute nicht. Und auch an manch anderen Tagen nicht, aber das ist irrelevant. Bevor sie in den Schlaf abgeglitten ist, hat sie ihn verflucht. Sie weiß, wer er ist, aber ein winziges Bisschen Aufmerksamkeit findet sie nicht zu viel verlangt. Nicht einmal von ihm.

Während der glattgeleckte Adonis mit Stethoskop ihren Puls nimmt und sie dabei besorgt und verführerisch zugleich ansieht, dreht sich sein Schlüssel im Schloss und es folgt das polternde Geräusch seines fallengelassenen Rucksacks.

Erst als er sich auch dem Rest seiner äußeren Bekleidungsschicht geräuschvoll entledigt hat, entdeckt er sie auf dem Sofa. Es tut ihm nicht leid, denn schließlich hat er sie auch nicht geweckt. Zusammengekrümmt wie ein übergroßer Ball liegt sie da und hat zwei schlaffe Finger in eigenartiger Weise an ihrem Handgelenk platziert. Fast als wolle sie ihren Puls messen.

Er geht in die Knie bis er auf Augenhöhe mit ihr ist und überlegt, wie er sie am besten wecken könnte. Gut meint in diesem Falle, dass es möglichst unkonventionell sein muss.

House sieht sich um und sucht nach etwas brauchbarem für diese kleine Mission. Was er findet, ist der kleine Stein, der unweit von ihm entfernt unter dem Tisch liegt. Er angelt ihn sich und dreht das zierliche Objekt zwischen seinen Fingern im faden Licht der Lampe hin und her.

In einer Faust lässt er ihn dann kurz verschwinden und umklammert ihn, während ein Lächeln, von Erinnerungen geprägt, seinen Mund umspielt. Er saugt ein wenig Luft in seine Lungen und pustet ihr einen dezenten Windhauch entgegen. Zuerst nur so, dass er ihre Nasenspitze trifft, dann hinunter bis zur entblößten Haut ihres Dekolletés und wieder zurück.

Sie öffnet ihre Augen nicht, doch schlägt mit einer wiedererstarkten Hand um sich. "Lass das", sagt sie schläfrig und wenig amüsiert.

Gekonnt weicht er ihren unkoordinierten Bewegungen aus und hat zugleich alles aus seinen Lungen gelassen. Er atmet erneut ein, um etwas sagen zu können, doch ein unterdrücktes Lachen macht es ihm schwer. "Hat da jemand schlechte Laune?", fragt er mit genau der richtigen Portion Stichelei in der Stimme, um sie an den Rand der inneren Weißglut zu bringen. Er weiß das.

"Du hast nicht angerufen", sagt sie und öffnet dabei endlich die vorwurfsvollen Augen.

"Du weißt, wo ich bin", erwidert er schulterzuckend und reuelos. Nächtliche Fälle, die ihn davon abhalten nach Hause zu kommen, sind nichts neues, das weiß sie so gut wie er.

"Im Ofen steht eine inzwischen kalte Schmorpfanne", sagt sie ausdruckslos und verschweigt dabei, dass sie versalzen ist.

Jetzt fühlt er sich fast ein bisschen schuldig, aber auch nur fast. Er nimmt die Hand hoch und öffnet seine Faust so geschickt, dass der kleine Stein wie von Zauberhand zwischen seinem Zeigefinger und dem Daumen auftaucht. "Ich schenke dir mein Herz."

Sie betrachtet den Stein, der ihr aus den Fingern gerutscht sein muss.

_"Hier ist die Arteria subclavia sinistra, das ist der Aortenbogen und da sind sogar die beiden Herzohren"_, hört sie ihn im Hinterkopf erklären und spürt sogleich das salzige Prickeln der Bahamas auf ihrer Haut. So wie an dem Tag, als er ihr das Herz aus dem Ozean fischte.

"Ich nehme keine recycelten Geschenke an. Hast du nicht das Schild draußen gesehen?"

"Das ist furchtbar egoistisch von dir. Was ist mit den Generationen nach uns? Unsere Kinder, die in einer zerstörten Welt leben müssen, nur weil du zu stolz bist, zu recyceln."

Sie muss lächeln und weiß, wie zwecklos es ist, dagegen anzukämpfen. Auch wenn sie eigentlich sauer sein will.

"Außerdem ist das nicht das Herz, das du schon hast." Er lässt den Stein weiter zwischen den Fingern kreisen. "Es ist mein Herz aus Eis."

"Wohl eher aus Stein."

"Läuft auf das gleiche hinaus. Also, nimmst du es an?"

Sie hebt ihre Hand und umschließt das verkannte Juwel mit den Spitzen ihrer Finger. Ein paar Sekunden lang lässt sie ihre Haut auf seiner ruhen und schaut ihm in die Augen. Es ist dieser Moment, in dem sie beschließt, ihm nicht zu sagen, dass es ihr Jahrestag war, an dem er beschlossen hatte, nicht nach Hause zu kommen.

Sie weiß, wer er ist. Sie mag, wer er ist. Herz aus Eis und alles.

**ENDE**


End file.
